


Unraveling Fabrications to Tailor Suitable Expectations

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, Countdown, Demanding Dom, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Historical, Light Humiliation, M4F, Orgasm Control, Period Accurate Dialogue, Screenplay/Script Format, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, blowjob, cum on breasts, gwa, handjob, instructions, mdom, obedience training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The main character is one of the best tailors in the country. He makes high-quality dresses for snooty upper-class women. This listener is an orphaned girl who has been given a gift by a mysterious benefactor. The benefactor buys orphaned girls a dress sometime after they come of age. The girls then attend a fancy ball in hopes of finding a suitable match who might save them from poverty. However, none of the previous attempts have had much success, so the listener is especially nervous when goes to the tailor for her fitting. Whether fortunately or not, the tailor is both the best and the worst person to help the girl with her struggle.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Unraveling Fabrications to Tailor Suitable Expectations

M4F][Script Offer] Unraveling Fabrications to Tailor Suitable Expectations [Mdom][Victorian][Obedience Training][Slapping][Orgasm Control][Countdown][Light Humiliation][Handjob][Blowjob][Instructions][Fingering][19th Century Banter][Cum on Breasts][Historical][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Synopsis: The main character is one of the best tailors in the country. He makes high-quality dresses for snooty upper-class women. This listener is an orphaned girl who has been given a gift by a mysterious benefactor. The benefactor buys orphaned girls a dress sometime after they come of age. The girls then attend a fancy ball in hopes of finding a suitable match who might save them from poverty. However, none of the previous attempts have had much success, so the listener is especially nervous when goes to the tailor of her fitting. Whether fortunately or not, the tailor is both the best and the worst person to help the girl with her struggle. 

Setting Notes: This is Victorian England with a little poetic license. However, I think that any accent can work with this script.

Character Notes: The main character is exacting and demanding with little patience for foolish errors. He expects unquestioning obedience from anyone who submits to him. While he is more patient with the listener as it is her first time, he still holds her to an exhausting standard.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miss, I am afraid that I must insist that you keep still. I do not wish to prick you. 

Miss, please. 

Ah, miss. (louder) Miss. 

*slapping noise*

There. Now, might your fretful mind consider my countenance important enough to consider properly? Or would you rather continue to busy yourself with idol wistfulness at the expense of both my time and yours? 

Well, if you have no such answer, then keep your form and cease your crying. Although I will happily acquiesce to your sobs if your body remains still, I do prefer to work in silence. 

Honestly, I am well-aware of how the excitement of an upcoming ball predisposes some ladies. It is as though the mere suggestion of such recreation somehow sends the more feminine-minded into a tussle of lace and jitters. Given my profession, I have come to expect the occasional disruption. I am afraid your kind is far too fickle in nature for such instances to never arise. Many ladies change their decisions at the slightest shift of the breeze. I have been in this line of work long enough to know the chime... 

(mocking feminine tone) Oh sir, perhaps not that fabric. Or well, I suppose that it does please me. Yet, no no, it is too lacking ribbons. Although, in a manner, that is the style today. 

The sheer vapidity of their indecisiveness was enough to make me long that the needle would slip. However, I have since learned to temper my more malicious intentions in that regard. My hand is swift and I realize that any stylistic frets will be eased once they lay eyes on their new gown. For, not even the most objectionable of silks cannot hide the touch of a master at his craft. 

I would say such to ease your own worries, yet your visage wears far beyond any mere ill-favor. Never have I seen such a woman so inclined to motion and so absent in thought that she could not follow a simple order to remain composed. I have dressed some of the most onerous ladies of this era, yet none have ever defied such basic instruction. I do sincerely hope that you were not of an ambitious mind toward this upcoming affair. I would rather pity any gentlemen who considered you fit to be wed. For if you cannot be commanded in the most banal of matters, however shall he tame your evident sensitivities. 

(pause)

Oh, dare you protest my words? Well, any such affirmations from your lips are immediately rendered senseless. Your speech will maintain no such remedies while tears continue to reveal your proper nature. You are every vice of your sex and few, if any, of its virtue. Any beauty you hold is far outweighed by your utter lack of dignity. Perhaps, you might please the farmer's son, but wiser men will not exchange grace for prettiness. 

For your sake, I hope that your family estate is well in order. They cannot expect to hold you in enough high regard to...

(pause)

You are an orphan? Then how might you afford my services?

(pause)

Ah yes, I had heard of the venture. Honestly, I thought the whole endeavor was a bit farcical. I supposed that a man's heart does often soften as time takes its toll. However, the wants of *that* particular individual seemed overly quixotic. To buy some poor orphan girl a gown when she comes of age and send her off a ball, it is a thing of myths and fairy tales. Reasonable gentlemen prefer sensible matches. Why should they risk their fortunes on a woman that knows nothing of proper society?

No, keep quiet. Judging from your cheeks, your benefactor has yet to be successful in pairing any of his poor little waifs which is enough of an answer to my query. And I highly doubt you shall change his fortune. 

What? Do you not consider my words to be true? Or you expect the same unfortunate pity that is so commonly shown to you? 

Well, I shall give you none of it. 

(slightly sympathetic) I suppose your circumstances might explain your nerves. No lady from society would have half the right to be as distracted. 

(firmer) However, that does not excuse such behavior. A kind man might sympathize with your situation, yet he will not be rightly taken with you unless you impress upon him a joyous nature. If you are to succeed in this affair, you must not show your anxieties and you must not become so distracted that you cannot speak. 

What? Can you comprehend my meaning or is your head still too filled with childish fret? 

I-

Well, I am not certain that I ought to accept such gratitude, although I suppose that you offer it well. At least in that regard, you have been properly trained. However, my intent was not to aid. It simply was to correct. I have little tolerance for foolish errors, whether social or otherwise. Besides, if you are to be wearing a dress of my creation, then you ought to act in a manner worthy of it. So, it is of personal interest to me that you keep your head that evening. 

Yes, you say 'thank you' well. But you may cease now. I have explained my motives. It is scarcely due to my good character. 

(stern) I said cease. 

Well, perhaps, you do know how to obey. Such might be a point in your favor. Even among high-class gentlemen, some do long for the unquestioning obedience of a woman who is far beneath them. 

(teasing) Yes, I am aware that it is an improper topic of discussion. However, you are hardly a proper woman either in your station or, judging from your eyes, your desires. You see, I could not help but observe a certain eager smile when I slapped you. 

(stern) And you will not shy from such longing. While wealthy daughters must keep their purity, you will face no additional hardship from any lack of it. Your position is so low that any additional grievance is inconsequential and, in any case, such experience might better prepare you for a man's expectations elsewhere. 

So, should that slap have excited you...

*kiss*

And should I have happened to smell a wet little cunt when I was adjusting your lace...

*kiss*

I would advise you to heed my words. 

*kiss*

If you wish to explore your desires, I might be so inclined as to assist you. Although you have several fairly grievous errors this afternoon, you have displayed some proper respect for my authority. I am curious to see how far it might carry. However, be so warned. I expect nothing less than perfection. It is a standard that I hold myself to in my craft and it is a standard that I shall hold you to in your submission. 

And there be no more wondering thoughts. Your mind will remain entirely focused on your obedience. Should you falter even once, and I will slap you again. 

Can you accept such terms? 

Good. Then perhaps, you might yet learn how to behave like a lady. Or at the very least, a submissive. 

*kiss*

Let us begin by removing your dress. 

Ah, ease your fingers. You may not begin until you are instructed. And you will undo each button slowly. I will not have you tear my craftsmanship in your enthusiasm. Start at the top and gentle work down until you get to your waist. 

Wait for my signal. 

(pause) 

Now. 

Good girl. Slowly. 

And cease your trembling. You must keep your hands firm. 

*slap*

I said firm. And you will not let the sting distract from your work. 

(pause) 

Good. I suppose that you *can* listen when you are properly focused. Let's try to maintain such obedience, shall we? 

Step out of your dress and remove your corset. Again, slowly. Take your time with each string. Let yourself feel ease as the tightness gently fades. 

Yes, good of you to ask. You may begin. 

Remember, one string at a time. 

And with hands firm. 

(pause)

Good girl, but see that hint of cockiness in your eyes. You will not congratulate yourself yet. You have done well, but you will need to do far more to please me. 

*kiss*

However, for your effort, I might exchange you my jacket...

And shirt. 

But you will not touch me yet. You must wait until you so instructed. 

No, no. Not yet. I would rather admire you first. 

Remove your petticoat and undergarments. If you are a good girl and do so without embarrassment, I might return the favor. But you will obey first. 

Keep your pace slow. I would rather that you did not trip. 

Good girl. Now, step out of it. 

And you will not hide your form. Move your arms. 

*slap* 

Move them. I shall judge you for myself. 

Stand tall. 

Straighten your back. 

And turn. 

Slowly. I wish to witness all of you. 

(pause) 

Fuck. 

Well, I hope that you have learned to finally keep still that I might enjoy you for a moment. 

Oh, and such surprise. Well, you will accept my admiration. While your body was lacking in your nervousness, it is exceptional in your lust. 

And I suspect that it craves my touch. 

But not quite yet...

Ah, there will be no whining. 

You will have it, but you must be patient while I remove my clothes. 

Slowly. 

Perhaps, painstakingly slowly. 

Just to tempt you a bit?

Mhmmm?

(pause)

You may touch me. 

*kissing*

Oh, so greedy. Perhaps, I might have rewarded you too much.

Shh, no whimpering. 

*kiss*

You will take anything that I decide to give you. 

*kiss*

And if you truly crave my touch, then you must please me. 

Kneel at my feet. 

Good girl and take my cock into your mouth. 

*slap*

Now. You must not hesitate. 

Better. And bob your head.

Slowly. 

Good. 

And keep your pace. 

I expect you to obey. 

*slap*

I said keep it. 

Good-

*moaning* 

Girl. 

You will not stop until I command it. 

*gasping* 

Understood? 

Good. 

Take more of my cock then. 

*moaning*

And be a good girl and do not choke. 

*gasping*

Faster now. 

I-

*moaning* 

I said faster. 

Good girl. 

You will obey. 

*gasping*

You will be perfect. 

Oh, good girl. 

Do you think that you have earned my cum? 

*moaning*

You will answer silently. 

*gasping*

Show me how much you crave it. 

Show me. 

Good girl. 

*moaning*

You shall have my cum. 

You shall have it on your chest. 

Would you enjoy that? 

*gasping*

Then stop the very moment that I tell you. 

*moaning*

Is that clear? 

*gasping* 

Good girl. 

Oh, fuck. 

Fuck. 

*gasping*

Take me out of your mouth, dear. This instant. 

Now.

Good. And hold out your chest. So that I might get my...

*moaning*

warm delicious cum...

*gasping*

All over it...

*orgasm*

Good girl. 

*kiss*

Now those eyes might look cocky. You have pleased me. 

But you may not cease kneeling yet. You have earned some praise and believe that your neck might enjoy some attention. 

*kissing*

And perhaps your ears?

*kissing* 

You do have a lovely moan. 

But what is this? There that a pout on that pretty little face? 

*kiss* 

Is someone upset that she shall not have my cock this afternoon?

Well, I did warn you would take only what you were given. And you have not done quite enough to earn my cock.

Ah, I believe that I said no whining. 

*kiss* 

I should slap for you that. However, I suppose that I gave forgive the slight given your lust. And I suppose that I might know of a certain solution for calming fickle woman. It is a rather old fashioned cure lacking in any scientific basis. 

*kiss*

However, I suspect that it shall be entirely effective. 

Get up. Go straight to the workbench. Climb onto the table and spread your legs for me. 

Do it-

Well, you are getting ever more obedient. There just might be hope for you yet. 

*kiss*

I assume that you have never been touched before?

Then we shall begin slowly...

My fingers will just graze the outside of your sex. 

I will rub around it in slow circles. 

Just enough to leave you wanting. 

*kiss*

Good girl. 

If you wish for something, then you must ask properly. 

Say please. 

Good. I shall rub you faster. 

Just a bit though. I want to tease you. 

Shh. Remember, no whimpering. You shall have your reward.

But you must learn to be patient. 

Good girl. 

Perhaps, a little faster now? 

Would you enjoy that? 

Then say it,

Good. 

*kiss*

And if I were to stick a finger inside of you? Would you enjoy that as well? 

Mhmm, since you have learned to ask to nicely, I suppose that I could oblige. 

Very well, I will slide it in nice and...slowly...

And you will not squirm. 

Good girl. 

Well, your proclivities certainly are as I suspected.

*kiss*

You are entirely soaked

Mhmm. Are you truly so eager? 

Do you long to give in to your passion?

Speak then. No hiding behind whisper. Is this what you want?

*kiss*

Good girl. 

Then you shall have it, but you must wait for my permission. 

You will not give in until I decide to let you. 

Is that clear? 

Good. Now, enjoy how my fingers tempt you. 

Do you feel how excited they are making your tight little cunt?

Have you ever felt such pleasure?

*kiss*

As you feel the tension build. 

As you grow hot in anticipation. 

But you must be patient. 

You must resist. 

Those were your orders and you wouldn't dare disobey. Would you?

Good. 

But you want so badly to cum, do you not? 

Yes, the tears in your eyes. 

Tears of longing. 

It is quite beautiful how you weep for me. 

I am tempted to give you what you crave...

But not quite yet...

I know that I can push you further. 

And I want to see you take it.

*kiss*

Oh, look at how obedient you are now. Not a single protest. 

Such a good girl. 

*kiss*

Shall I give her a reward? 

I suppose given how much she's shaking...

I should give it to her...

Very well. Dear, you will cum for me on the count of three. 

No hesitating. No holding back. You will cum the sentence that I command it. Understood?

Good girl.

Ready? 

1...

2...

3...

Cum for me.

Very good girl. You did well. 

*kiss* 

You might be too innocent to realize, but practically that was quite an achievement. Few are able to master such control as quickly. I might say that I was impressed. However, I do expect perfection. And while you have not quite obtained such lofty ideal, you might with proper practice. 

(laughing) Which your eyes clearly desire...

Well, I may give you a few more lessons should you remain uncommitted after the next ball, which still remains highly likely. 

And perhaps, if you continue to impress, we might enter into some sort of arrangement. The terms of which had best be discussed at a later date. Although, I suspect that, if they are offered, you find them more than suitable given your tendencies. 

However, you still ought to have your fairy tale night otherwise I imagine that your benefactor would be sorely disappointed. Yet, if in a few months' time he should discover that you have become taken with a simple tailor, then you might tell him that your choice is sensible one given your status...(amused) and that such a poor man's proclivities well match your own.


End file.
